


Worth It

by Lozza342



Series: 12 Days of IwaKinkmas 19/20 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belts, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Marking, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Either Or, Finger Sucking, Flogging, Fluff and Smut, If You Squint - Freeform, Impact Play, Kinkmas, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: It starts when Kindaichi moans at Iwaizumi when he’s eating him out.“Feels good…” Kindaichi huffs, rocking back into where Iwaizumi’s tongue worms inside his hole, curling to feel up his walls, “senpai, your tongue… so deep…”The low groan Kindaichi lets out, the way his body shifts back needily, all stands out more than it should.ORIwaizumi toys with the idea of being Kindaichi's "Daddy" and it works surprisingly well.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Series: 12 Days of IwaKinkmas 19/20 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580086
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinkmas
> 
> Dec 28&29/Day four&five: impact play // ~~the Grinch who Stole Christmas~~ / daddy kink // ~~extremely dirty Christmas carols~~
> 
> Another long one, please bare with me!
> 
> Enjoy :)

It starts when Kindaichi moans at Iwaizumi when he’s eating him out. 

_ “Feels good…” Kindaichi huffs, rocking back into where Iwaizumi’s tongue worms inside his hole, curling to feel up his walls, “senpai, your tongue… so deep…”  _

_ The low groan Kindaichi lets out, the way his body shifts back needily, all stands out more than it should.  _

It makes sense now, Kindaichi's glistening eyes vivid as he looks at him from the floor, palms planted neatly on the floor between his knees. He looks so innocent, hair falling soft over his forehead. Iwaizumi can't help himself threading a hand in it, petting him softly. 

His small slip-up, the word "senpai" falling from his lips after years of disuse, stuck in Iwaizumi's mind, grew until that's all he could think about… all of the things he'd like Kindaichi to call him… "senpai" was sure to send Iwaizumi crazy, said desperately and muffled into his hand, like something forbidden… 

Since then, he hadn't repeated it again, and Iwaizumi thinks it would be good to discuss in the future, but right now, when he looks so small and vulnerable beneath him, between his legs. "I'm going to be your daddy, little Yuutarou," he whispers softly, watching big eyes blink beneath him, "That's right, Yuu, Baby Boy." 

A blush spreads over Kindaichi's cheeks, and Iwaizumi strokes his hair back, the fingers of his other hand stroking beneath Kindaichi's chin. 

"You want to say it, baby? Call me Daddy, Yuu." 

Kindaichi swallows, lips falling open to release a breath, "Daddy…" He says quietly, hands curling into the carpet beneath him. 

The uncertainty in Kindaichi's voice is so sweet, but it only adds to the heat curling in Iwaizumi's gut. "Louder, sweetheart." He commands, tapping Kindaichi's chin with a finger. 

"Daddy." Kindaichi says, a little louder, forcing the word uncomfortably. No matter, Iwaizumi will soon have him screaming it. 

"Good boy." 

While Kindaichi seems to think it over, eyes trailing to the side, Iwaizumi shifts forward on the bed, hands leaving Kindaichi to himself. There's something incredibly powerful about wearing a full suit while Kindaichi sat naked as the day he was born… 

But Kindaichi always swoons for him when he's in a suit, he likes feeling beneath him, a subordinate… but this… this is better. "You can sit in my lap if you want, baby, but first… help Daddy out…" 

Kindaichi's head snaps back to attention at the sound of Iwaizumi's belt, and Iwaizumi's lips curl in amusement as he unbuckles. In anticipation, unconsciously, Kindaichi licks his lips and oh, how puffy and wet Iwaizumi wants to make them. Imagining such a sight is always guaranteed to make Iwaizumi's cock stir to life, awaiting Kindaichi's hot, wet mouth and lips. 

"Want you to suck my cock, Baby Boy, bet your mouth is so soft and wet." Iwaizumi muses, unzipping his suit trousers slowly, watching every change in Kindaichi's expression until he flicks eyes up to his own. He flinches, like he doesn't expect to have been watched, and Iwaizumi grins. "What is it, baby? Impatient? You want to suck Daddy's cock so bad?" 

Nothing is hidden, with Kindaichi like this, Iwaizumi can see the blush extending down his chest that heaves. He's panting, eyes locked onto his, and he nods. 

Iwaizumi is stricken with adoration as he notices… he's  _ really _ into it. Sure, with the lack of touch, Kindaichi's cock is only standing half-hard, but he's suddenly so… sure. "Well, you better do a good job, I don't want to be disappointed." Iwaizumi says, gruff as he pulls his boxers down over his cock. "Go ahead, boy, since you're so impatient." He commands, giving little time to comply before gripping the back of Kindaichi's head and pulling him forward roughly. "And keep your eyes on me." 

Kindaichi's lips touch the head of his cock so gently, parting teasingly. "Yes Daddy." He says, blinking once before sinking down onto Iwaizumi's cock. It’s so fluid, his mouth just as tight and wet as he as Iwaizumi had imagined. The many times he’s had Kindaichi’s mouth on his cock, there’s still no getting used to it, and even right now, when Kindaichi hollows his cheeks and sucks, a shudder runs straight through him. Usually, Kindaichi would be grinning around him, eyes teasing, but there’s a big difference in them today. They’re neutral, like he doesn’t know how pleasurable it is when he does that, and Iwaizumi sucks in a breath, tightening his hand in Kindaichi’s hair. 

“All the way, now…” Iwaizumi says, softly, pushing him all the way down his cock without hesitation. The reaction it garners is sweet revenge, Kindaichi’s eyes flying wide and hands flying to Iwaizumi’s knees. A muffled, surprised noise vibrates against Iwaizumi’s cock as he thrusts his hips forward, forcing the head of his cock into the back of Kindaichi’s throat. Kindaichi tries to keep his eyes open, blinking tears from them to keep them trained on Iwaizumi’s. “That’s it, Yuu. Such a good boy.” 

There are no double taps to his knee, so Iwaizumi keeps Kindaichi’s head down, biting his lip at the furious fluttering of his throat, the water in his eyes as he concentrates. It’s beautiful, the feeling of Kindaichi’s mouth all-encompassing, and Iwaizumi tips Kindaichi’s head back just that little bit more to watch his eyes unfocus. For a few more blissful seconds, Iwaizumi enjoys the sensations of Kindaichi’s throat, until he’s desperate for air, when the trembling of Kindaichi’s lips alert him even before he taps his knee, and Iwaizumi tugs him back. 

Kindaichi falls backwards, pulling away from Iwaizumi’s grip to cough to the side, taking heavy breaths in before he looks back up, eyes wide and tear-tracked cheeks red. He’s OK, Iwaizumi knows, he’s not hacking his safeword. “Sorry… Daddy.” Kindaichi says, throat ragged, and straightens back up. There’s something coy about the way he says it, though, and Iwaizumi isn’t falling for it. 

“Your mouth shouldn’t be talking!” Iwaizumi warns, pulling Kindaichi back forward. “It should be sucking.” 

Perhaps in a different situation, Kindaichi would laugh at him, but as it is, he actually  _ obeys _ him, placing his hands back on Iwaizumi’s knees and taking the head of his cock back in, sucking on it softly. 

The way he does all of that without taking a single eye off him is terrifyingly satisfying, like he’s afraid of being scolded, and Iwaizumi  _ knows _ he’s playing… He won’t be, soon. “Good boy, get Daddy nice and ready to fuck you.” Shivering beneath him, Kindaichi sucks harder, and Iwaiuzmi encourages him again with a hand in his hair while he tugs on his tie, loosening it from around his neck. “Can’t wait for that pretty ass of yours in my lap, Yuu.” 

Iwaizumi slips off his tie, and watches Kindaichi’s eyes follow the motion. A quick snap of his fingers draws Kindaichi’s attention back to his face and he smirks. “Focus on your job, or are you asking for punishment?” He asks, raising an eyebrow. There’s the tiniest flash of heat in Kindaichi’s eyes before he shakes his head, long hair swaying softly. The movement causes Iwaizumi to jerk in Kindaichi’s mouth, and he tightens his hand to stop him moving. “Brat.” He curses, and pushes Kindaichi further down again. “Stay.” He orders, like a dog, and Kindaichi stays completely unmoving but to suck, tongue stroking the underside of his cock. 

While Iwaizumi takes off his suit jacket, Kindaichi’s eyes train right on his own, and even though it’s a scarily good, innocent stare, all wet with tears, it’s so off-putting that he has to look away when doing his buttons, pretending to concentrate while enjoying the heat of Kindaichi’s experienced mouth sucking and bobbing  _ just so _ on his cock. He lets his eyes flutter shut once he’s finished unbuttoning, running his palms over his thighs. 

“You’re so good at that, Baby Boy, you want to come up?” Iwaizumi asks, opening his eyes and patting his thigh. This time, Kindaichi doesn’t move his head, learning from last time, and Iwaizumi physically pulls him back by his hair. There’s a line of spit clinging between his cock and Kindaichi’s lower lip that only breaks once Kindaichi nods, and it drips down his chin. The picture is so erotic, Kindaichi’s innocent, blushing face lighting up a little as Iwaizumi bends forward, trailing his hands beneath his arms. “Stand up, then.” He says, pulling him upwards like he would a child, before shifting back further onto the bed and pulling him back down. 

Kindaichi always seems so much taller like this, straddling his lap, but Iwaizumi doesn’t mind, he’s face-to-chest, the perfect middle ground, and now he wastes no time sliding his hands down over Kindaichi’s hips to his ass, grabbing it to shift him just slightly forward to mouth over Kindaichi’s collarbone. Breath ghosting over Kindaichi’s skin, Iwaizumi presses sweet kisses there, pulling gently on his skin with his lips. Kindaichi shudders, hands warily ghosting over Iwaizumi’s arms before he settles them on his shoulders, and Iwaizumi grins. 

“Good boy, Yuutarou. You’re going to want to prepare yourself, aren’t you, sweetheart?” Iwaizumi says sweetly, dipping a finger to his entrance. Kindaichi’s breath hitches, fingers tightening on his shoulders. 

“Yes Daddy.” Kindaichi replies, rocking backwards against Iwaizumi’s finger playing with his twitching hole. Placing another few kisses to Kindaichi’s chest, Iwaizumi looks up to see Kindaichi’s eyes glazed over with lust, and huffs an amused breath. 

“What are you waiting for? Daddy isn’t going to do it for you.” Iwaizumi’s tone is full of mocking, but Kindaichi can’t complain as Iwaizumi pushes one of his hands from his shoulder. For a moment, Kindaichi looks at him, puzzled. There’s the expectation there, always is. “Your mouth, Yuu.” 

Realisation hits Kindaichi, sudden surge of understanding in his eyes. Iwaizumi thinks he sees a small twitch at the corner of his mouth, but Kindaichi touches a finger there before he can discern it, swiping at the saliva from earlier before sucking it in. He slides it in all the way and back out again to wet it, unnecessarily smacking his lips as he does. It’s a teasing display, and Iwaizumi falls into the trap of watching as he does the same with a second, then both together, tongue sliding obscenely between the two. 

There’s something people get entirely wrong about Kindaichi. He’s not as innocent as everyone expects him to be. Hell, if their friends could see them now, Kindaichi sucking his fingers so lewdly, with not a shred of shame as he rocks back on Iwaizumi’s thighs, they’d surely have to rethink everything they knew. Every time he shows this side of him, Iwaizumi is forcefully pulled into a trance, one where he asks himself,  _ Do I really deserve such a beautiful sight?  _

Except, what comes out of his mouth is, “You’re such a slut for Daddy.” 

Not a hint of disagreement comes from the man coating his digits with saliva, he makes a noise of agreement in the back of his throat and pulls his fingers from his mouth to pant hot breaths. “I’m a slut for Daddy.” He repeats, deep and strained as if through a moan, didn’t even  _ need _ prompting, and Iwaizumi’s heart pounds in his ears. It’s the hottest thing he’s ever heard, and it shoots straight to his cock standing so lonely between his legs. 

He’s so screwed… In the best way possible. 

“That’s right, Baby Boy, my little slut. Don’t keep Daddy waiting,” He pushes, hoping it doesn’t sound too impatient, “I needn’t remind you there’s punishment for disobedience…” 

Kindaichi’s Adam’s apple bobs, and he gets the hint, leaning forward to get his hand behind him. Encouraging him to hook his head over his shoulder, Iwaizumi grips one of Kindaichi’s asscheeks, pulling it apart for easier access, and Kindaichi’s spit-slick fingers trail to his entrance. With bated breath, Iwaizumi waits for Kindaichi to enter himself, free hand trailing to thread into Kindaichi’s hair and pet him. 

“That’s it, Yuu, Fuck your fingers for me, spread yourself for Daddy.” 

Kindaichi moans, hips jerking forward, away from his fingers before pushing back onto them, gasping beneath Iwaizumi’s ear. Turning his head to be next to Kindaichi’s ear, Iwaizumi hums approval. 

“Good boy, keep going.” 

Pretty little moans fall from Kindaichi’s mouth as he rocks into his fingers, a small, stuttering rhythm. Iwaizumi reckons the stretch must burn without proper lube, but Kindaichi doesn’t seem to mind, he’s not exactly  _ sounding _ like he’s not into it… 

Then again, he could always use a hand… “Let me see you, Baby Boy.” Iwaizumi says, tapping his head. Shakily, Kindaichi pushes himself back with his hand still on his shoulder, and catches Iwaizumi’s gaze again. His eyes are glassy, and when he blinks, his lids flutter. He’s utterly beautiful, and Iwaizumi leans forward to kiss him, swiping his tongue over Kindaichi’s lower lip before dipping into the heat of his mouth. He tastes of sweat and salt, a very familiar taste, and Iwaizumi drinks it in, kneading his ass and winding his hand into silky hair. 

Iwaizumi swallows each of Kindaichi’s pathetic noises, savours them before he pulls back, pulling on Kindaichi’s lip while he pants for breath. Kindaichi’s eyes are still closed when Iwaizumi trails a hand from his hair to his cheek, and they only flutter back open when a thumb trails his abused lower lip. Kindaichi doesn’t stop rocking backwards into his fingers, like a good boy, and while Iwaizumi likes the idea of him preparing himself fully for his “Daddy”, he has little patience. 

“Let me help you, Yuu.” 

Iwaizumi pulls his hand back from Kindaichi’s cheek and presses two fingers to Kindaichi’s lips. He parts them, tongue peeking out  _ just so _ , that drives Iwaizumi to slide them straight in, feeling the slickness of his mouth that was on his cock not too long ago, thrusting them in with abandon and watching Kindaichi’s saliva drip between them. The moans muffle against his fingers, vibrations running straight through Iwaizumi and making him shiver. 

Impatient, Iwaizumi pushes down on Kindaichi's tongue, slides right to the back to coat them thickly, then pulls his fingers out. Kindaichi's eyes water, but he pays him no mind, instead trailing his own fingers to join Kindaichi's. 

Two fingers are already inside Kindaichi, but Iwaizumi adds a third, tugging gently on his rim before pushing it in slowly, gently. "Relax, Yuu." He whispers, and Kindaichi exhales before the tension leaves him, relaxing and allowing Iwaizumi's finger to slide in next to his others. Inside, Kindaichi's not as wet as Iwaizumi is used to, but he's tight and warm and Iwaizumi wants his cock inside  _ now _ . 

Kindaichi rolls his hips back, hand squeezing Iwaizumi's shoulder as he takes three fingers, shuddering at the boldness of the third, pressing against his walls, curling gently inside him. Biting his tongue in concentration, Iwaizumi twists his finger, pulling it out before thrusting it back in, completely out of rhythm to the others, and curls straight for Kindaichi's prostate. "Ah-!" Kindaichi moans, back arching forwards, "Feels good, Daddy…" 

Between them, Kindaichi's cock dribbles precome, and Iwaizumi watches it twitch when he aims for Kindaichi's sweet spot again, pad of his finger brushing the sensitive nerves. "You're wet baby, you like when I press you here?" 

"Yes Daddy!" Kindaichi pants, pushing into his finger, chasing the waves of pleasure he wrings with his fingertip. Iwaizumi lets go of Kindaichi's ass to slide his hand over his leg, brushing his thumb over his inner thigh, where Kindaichi shivers. 

"Such a big, pretty cock." Iwaizumi muses, watching his cock red and dripping precome, but doesn't touch him, instead wrapping his hand around himself, pumping himself to Kindaichi's moans as he continues thrusting his finger inside him. "Ready baby?" 

The point is punctuated with the tip of a fourth finger pressing inside gently, at which, Kindaichi jerks away. "Y-Yes, Daddy, want to sit on your cock." 

"You do, because you're a dirty slut, aren't you?" 

There's a pitiful moan on Kindaichi's lips when Iwaizumi pulls his hand away from his ass, smearing cold spit over it before grabbing his hip and pulling him forward. 

"C'mon then, sweetheart." Iwaizumi says, allowing Kindaichi to shift forward, hover over his cock while Iwaizumi aligns himself, tip of his cock catching on his wet rim. He doesn't give him any more time after that, however, quickly pushing Kindaichi's thighs down while thrusting up and entering him in a single, hot slide. 

With less lube, there's a whole different experience, hot walls gripping him so tightly. Kindaichi groans shudderingly, gripping his shoulders and panting hard as Iwaizumi bottoms out. "Daddy… So deep…" 

One of Iwaizumi's hands slides up Kindaichi's back and back down again, feeling his body shivering. "Feels good inside you, baby," he says leaning up to his ear, "Gonna move. You let Daddy fuck you, take care of you now." 

Kindaichi nods his head, shuddering with a roll of Iwaizumi's hips. "Please fuck me, Daddy." Kindaichi whines, squeezing his shoulders in reassurance that he wants it, and wants it brutal. Moving down to the crook of Kindaichi's neck, Iwaizumi chuckles. 

"Don't worry, Baby Boy, Daddy's going to fuck you so good." They both stay quiet for a moment, Iwaizumi once again panting along Kindaichi's collarbone, where he slides his hands up and down Kindaichi's sides for a final warning before he says, "And wait for  _ permission _ to come. Daddy comes before you." 

"Yes Daddy." 

With that, Iwaizumi grips Kindaichi's hips and lifts him up, before slamming him back down, and Kindaichi keens, throwing his head back to moan at the ceiling. Grinning against Kindaichi's sweat-shined skin, he repeats the motion, feeling a bruising grip on his shoulders. "Good boy, Yuu, relax." 

Despite Kindaichi being so heavy, he's nothing to bounce in his lap, to snap his hips up into like he's nothing but a ragdoll. Kindaichi has always had a thing for being manhandled, and Iwaizumi is glad to be strong enough to fulfil his fantasies. That's why he sets a fast pace, one that leaves Kindaichi to do nothing but hold his shoulders and cry out. 

The sounds are beautiful in Iwaizumi's ears, Kindaichi’s flushed chest in full view. He lets himself float on the feeling of Kindaichi’s ass stretched around his cock, and hits deep, grinding him down every chance he has. “So tight, baby,” he huffs, moaning at the way Kindaichi’s body responds, hole clenching tight and hips thrusting forwards unsteadily into nothing, “so cute…" 

Iwaizumi adjusts Kindaichi back, looking up to watch his face dripping sweat and moving his hands to grab his ass. His eyebrows are drawn, face tense in that adorable expression he gets when he's close to coming, and Iwaizumi has never been so pleased to see it, leaning forward to kiss at his neck, giving him only a taste of respite before grinding him down without warning. 

Kindaichi's deep groan vibrates against Iwaizumi's lips grinning against skin, and through short breaths, Kindaichi whines, "Daddy, please…" 

"Patience, Baby Boy, you're doing so well, don't spoil it for Daddy." 

With a slow drag out, Kindaichi shivers, and his cock drips precome between them, running down to soil Iwaizumi's suit trousers. Iwaizumi grins, snapping his hips back up and pulling Kindaichi towards him, angling himself just subtly and Kindaichi's hands move further back, to his shoulder blades, wordlessly asking for him to do it again. 

"Feel good, huh? When I do this?" Iwaizumi teases as he thrusts up again, aiming for his prostate. Kindaichi's arms tense, and he drops his head forward to rest on a forearm to pant between them, and Iwaizumi says next to his ear, "Want to come?" 

"Yes, please Daddy… Let me come…" 

So sweet, so dripping with need, melted to be hot putty in Iwaizumi's hands. "Daddy's not finished with your hole yet, I'm gonna fill you up, Baby Boy." 

Dragging against Kindaichi's soft, palpable insides, Iwaizumi's cock doesn't slow, speeding up thrusts into Kindaichi's prostate. "Daddy… Please!" He whines, hips shifting slightly away, but Iwaizumi has none of it, pulling his ass closer with a growl. 

"Stop moving, brat." He warns, panting with the need to come, heat tingling at the bottom of his spine. They're both on the brink and when Iwaizumi moves, it only pushes both of them closer to the edge. 

Kindaichi's fingers dig into his back, hips trying to buck into nothing. That's what gives Iwaizumi the advantage, as he removes one of his hands from Kindaichi's ass and clasps it around his cock. Kindaichi makes a strangled noise, body forcefully bucking forward into him. "Daddy!" He cries, gripping Iwaizumi tight in his arms, and comes instantly between them. 

With Kindaichi's tense, shivering body in his lap, Iwaizumi can't help but grin in triumph, pumping Kindaichi's cock through his orgasm and  _ then _ some, bringing sweet oversensation that makes Kindaichi squirm and writhe and whine. "What did I tell you, sweetheart?" Iwaizumi grunts, aftershocks racking Kindaichi's exhausted body draped over him. "You disobeyed Daddy." 

The only response he gets is a sob, and while dragging his fingers over Kindaichi's spent cock, he continues to fuck into him, pressing against his prostate and overstimulating him. The way his hips jerk unsteadily only brings more pleasure to him, and Iwaizumi lets his eyes flutter shut. 

"Daddy's slut is going to be punished, now." With another snap of his hips, air pushed from his lungs in a long, drawn-out moan, Iwaizumi holds Kindaichi down and comes deep inside, gripping Kindaichi's flaccid cock as he does. It causes Kindaichi to tense, giving Iwaizumi sweet pressure for his cock to pulse into. Kindaichi shivers over and over, sobbing as Iwaizumi keeps stroking his cock in reprimand. “It really wasn’t hard to last those few seconds, Yuu.” 

The way Iwaizumi says it, gentle, like he’s simply disappointed in Kindaichi, is cruelly deceptive as he kisses at his neck, panting hot breaths while his heart rate settles in his chest. It doesn’t last long, however, the anticipation for Kindaichi’s punishment enough to set him up for a whole other round. He is, however, no longer a teenager with endless bouts of stamina, and despite his continuous fondling of Kindaichi’s cock, he’s not ready, either. “Stop… Ah-mm Please…” Kindaichi gasps. 

Iwaizumi tuts, sliding his hand from Kindaichi’s ass up his side to push him back, encourage him to sit up. “Yuutarou, look at me,” he commands, watching tired, wet eyes flick up to meet his, “You don’t get to talk. Not until I’ve finished, do you understand?” 

Kindaichi’s mouth opens for a split second before he snaps it shut and bites his lip, nodding quietly. Iwaizumi can’t stop a satisfied grin spreading across his face, wiping a tear from Kindaichi’s cheek. There’s sweet silence between them, while Iwaizumi releases Kindaichi’s cock and reaches over to the nightstand. Between the heaps of toys rammed within the not-so-secret drawer, there’s a plug (or three), which Iwaizumi grabs, rolling it gently between his fingers.   
  
“Pull off.” 

With a smooth, shuddering movement, Kindaichi pushes himself up while Iwaizumi lines up the plug. There’s only a moment where Kindaichi is empty, until Iwaizumi stuffs him full again, tapping on the end of the plug to feel Kindaichi shiver. His next movements are swift, pushing Kindaichi backwards for them both to stand from the bed, keeping complete eye-contact, especially when he can see Kindaichi desperately wants to look away from his dark expression. 

Kindaichi is no stranger to Iwaizumi’s punishments, that’s for sure, and it’s so much easier to look away than it is to show the want in his eyes. The thing is, there’s no point in denying it at this point, years into their relationship. Iwaizumi  _ knows _ it’s his favourite bit. That’s why he came, why he intentionally disobeyed and painted Iwaizumi’s chest and stomach white. "You made a mess of Daddy's suit…" Iwaizumi grumbles, running his hands over his undone shirt to his trousers. 

Iwaizumi is somewhat impressed that Kindaichi manages to keep his eyes glued to his face when he would probably much rather rake them down his body covered in his come. Ah, but… he's patiently waiting for punishment, and what better to clean the mess than the man who made it? 

After pulling up his boxers and fastening his trousers, Iwaizumi brushes buckle of his belt with tentative fingers and his heart very well  _ thumps _ against his chest. Well… he did  _ ask _ for it… 

The moment Iwaizumi clasps fingers around the buckle, his body tingles, and he can feel himself flushing hot with desire. Maybe he's a bit of a sadist, how his entire body instantly lights up at the idea of it… Maybe… 

"You better clean up your mess." Iwaizumi says, curling his free hand in Kindaichi's hair to pull him down to his face. "You're going to clean every last drop of your filth from my skin, and you're going to use your mouth to do it. Got it?" 

With wide eyes, Kindaichi nods, red lips parting to sigh a breath, waiting for further instruction. When Iwaizumi does nothing but raise a brow, he ducks his head to Iwaizumi's chest and starts mouthing at his skin, kissing him and letting hot breath ghost delicately over him. Kindaichi's always had a way with treasuring every touch to Iwaizumi's body. It's a complex, one he's always indulging, one Iwaizumi will never get enough of. 

"That's it, swallow your come, Baby Boy, lick Daddy clean." 

Kindaichi cleans him with enthusiastic fervour, sliding his hands around Iwaizumi's waist and flicking his tongue onto every curve and dip of Iwaizumi's muscles and Iwaizumi doesn't think he could ever get enough of it. Petting his hair, Iwaizumi lets him go at his own pace while he revels in every touch of Kindaichi's lips and tongue. 

He has all the time in the world, after all, to decide exactly how badly to punish his boy. 

The thrumming heat in Iwaizumi's body tells him exactly what it's decided, just as Kindaichi kneels down to lick a stripe up from Iwaizumi's waistband to his navel. Iwaizumi's hand twitches with how close he is to the belt, and he  _ knows _ what he's going to do. 

"Done?" Iwaizumi asks once Kindaichi swallows the last of his release, the only sensation now of Kindaichi's cooling saliva coating his skin. After pressing a few chaste kisses to Iwaizumi's stomach, Kindaichi pulls back to look up at him through strands of his sweaty hair and nods. Iwaizumi releases the hand on his belt to touch to Kindaichi's chin, run his thumb over his jawline and watch wet lips tremble in uncertainty. "Stand up." 

Although Kindaichi below eye-level gives Iwaizumi a surge in power, having Kindaichi stumble to comply and stand so much taller than him is in itself a display of his power. However, instead of grinning like he wants to, Iwaizumi keeps his face steady, disapproving. Kindaichi knows the look well, that's why he's cautious when he looks at him. 

Giving Kindaichi a look over, Iwaizumi circles him, watching Kindaichi's hands curl uneasily into fists, and as soon as Kindaichi no longer tries to follow his movements and without question, Iwaizumi places his hand on Kindaichi's back. It's warm, steadying, while his other curls back around his belt. "You understand why I'm punishing you, don't you? You can answer." 

With a shaky breath, Kindaichi nods. "Yes, Daddy… because I came without permission." 

"That's right, Baby Boy." Iwaizumi says, heat in his words, a growl in the back of his throat, miles different to his soft tone only moments ago. Part of it is the arousal and impatience building, slowly but surely back in his gut. Those same things give Iwaizumi the surge to his arm that he needs to push Kindaichi forwards roughly. "Bend over. Hands on the bed." Iwaizumi orders, and after balancing himself not to fall over, Kindaichi does as he says, arms shaking where he holds himself up. 

The sight is not uncommon to see, but still not common enough. Iwaizumi loves it, the complete submission of Kindaichi baring his ass to him, and he doesn't stop himself smoothing a hand over said ass to poke at the plug, tugging softly on it before pushing it back in. He watches Kindaichi's body rock forwards with the motion, hands digging in the sheets and letting out a pathetic whine. 

While he repeats the motion, Iwaizumi slides his belt from his waist. "I hope after this, you'll think twice about blatantly disobeying me." He says, folding his belt in half before running the cool leather over Kindaichi's ass. "Elbows." 

Kindaichi lowers himself into his elbows, shivering at the forceful way he commands. It's true, Iwaizumi is out of patience, wants Kindaichi nice and still for him to spank. 

“We’ll start with ten. If you so much as move a muscle, I’m adding five.” 

Panting, Kindaichi’s head dips down between his arms, and it’s as much a communication of ‘ _ get on with it _ ’ that Iwaizumi can get right now. Away from scrutiny, Iwaizumi can smile at his enthusiasm, and as a small gesture of reassurance. Iwaizumi slides his palm over the first spot he’s aiming, the ripe flesh of Kindaichi’s ass. 

Iwaizumi has a practised aim. Years of volleyball practise automatically made him a great spanker, and thinking about spiking Kindaichi’s ass like it’s a volleyball is enough to make even himself wince. This is somewhat different. There’s no skin contact, there’s no certainty exactly how hard he’s hitting him, there’s no pain to himself. It’s perfect, as is the whistle of thick air over the leather as Iwaizumi whips it forwards right across Kindaichi’s ass. As expected, Kindaichi yelps, and his body jumps forward, legs shaking. “One… of fifteen.” 

Each hit afterwards, Iwaizumi can see Kindaichi making an effort not to move. He flinches each time as if he’s going to, but he stubbornly stays perfectly still, and on the sixth, Iwaizumi moves to strike over the plug to catch him off-guard. Kindaichi makes a pathetic, muffled noise that turns into a gasp when Iwaizumi repeats the motion harder, and one of his legs buckles. 

“What did I tell you?” Iwaizumi sighs. “That makes seven of  _ twenty _ .” At that, Kindaichi whines softly, picking himself back up to stand, and Iwaizumi runs his hand over the angry red welts over Kindaichi’s ass. Again, he flinches, but doesn’t move, and Iwaizumi pats his ass with a grin, watching the way his skin ripples. “Other side.” 

Iwaizumi doesn’t intend to spank Kindaichi for more than twenty. The obscenely loud smack of leather against Kindaichi’s ever reddening skin is intensely satisfying, as is the way he trembles and moans. After ten, Iwaizumi moves down from the flesh of his ass to his thighs. “Legs together.” He orders, and Kindaichi hesitates before complying. There’s no addition to his punishment, like he’s sure Kindaichi is unsure of, but he wastes no time to let him think, raising his arm and swinging down onto the thick muscles of Kindaichi’s thighs. 

Here, it’s a little less supple, and the loud smack falls duller, but it’s no less satisfying to hear, especially when Kindaichi moans louder, when his legs falter and he ups the count once again. Except this time, he doesn’t wait for Kindaichi to re-adjust, landing another strike directly afterwards, just below, and Kindaichi cries out softly. Again, he stays perfectly still, one leg bent and shaking. “Twenty-five… Are you sure you’re not moving on purpose, like a little slut? You  _ want _ Daddy to spank you?” 

Kindaichi pants softly, sobbing softly at number thirteen. 

“Answer.” 

“No, Daddy… it hurts.” 

When Iwaizumi swings fourteen and fifteen in quick succession, Kindaichi tips his head back and moans, hips thrusting forwards, and Iwaizumi knows he’s lost in the sensations. “Such a naughty, dirty boy…” Iwaizumi tuts, curling his arm around Kindaichi’s waist to touch his cock, and as expected, he’s hard. “You  _ do _ want me to spank you.” 

“No…” Kindaichi pants, but Iwaizumi ignores it, licking his lips and adjusting his own cock in his boxers. 

“You get thirty and no more.” 

Hearing Kindaichi whine in protest to  _ that _ drives him crazy, and it leaves him to strike with abandon, uncaring for when Kindaichi slumps to the bed at twenty-one, when he strikes across both of his asscheeks, when he hits across the plug to shift it inside him. He’s left weak, moaning and twitching in the sting of every whip. 

Iwaizumi’s arm aches at twenty-eight, but even the smallest of taps makes Kindaichi moan for more. “Please…” Kindaichi whines into the bed, muffled and desperate. His entire body rocks forward at twenty-nine, and Iwaizumi uses thirty to again whip over the plug and watch Kindaichi’s hips thrust forward into nothing. 

The sight is a pretty one, Kindaichi’s ass and thighs angry and red raw in stripes the length of Iwaizumi’s belt across him. It entices Iwaizumi to drop his belt to take down his trousers and boxers, removing the tight constraint around his hard cock, and he catches Kindaichi’s low hips to pull him up towards him. “All done, Baby Boy. You enjoyed your punishment a little too much…” He teases, running his cock along the delicate crease of Kindaichi’s red ass, “You want to come, again?” 

Kindaichi moans again, muffled, pushing his hips back against Iwaizumi’s cock. Humming, Iwaizumi slides one of his hands around Kindaichi to take his cock into his hand once again. It drips wet beneath them as he bucks his hips forward with a soft cry. “Daddy, please!” He whines. 

Lost entirely in the view, Iwaizumi rocks himself against Kindaichi’s slick skin, thumb running over forming bruises on Kindaichi’s hip. “Shh, Yuutarou, you should’ve learnt by now.” He’s close, anyway, snapping his hips faster up against Kindaichi’s backside to put pressure on the plug. The desire to create a mess of Kindaichi never fades, mind hazy, high on the joy of Kindaichi writhing for so long in pain as each thrust of his hips presses against his abused thighs. “Gonna come, Baby Boy…” Iwaizumi pants, gripping his hip hard and thrusting into the dip of his ass. With a moan muffled by biting his lip, Iwaizumi comes, a bead of sweat dripping from his forehead down his cheek while he watches with intense satisfaction. 

Hot, white spurts of come mark Kindaichi in retaliation for earlier, and he looks possibly even prettier like this, still rocking back into him and thrusting into the tight tunnel of his hand. Iwaizumi pumps him hard, caressing his ass with his other hand. With how much his legs are trembling, Kindaichi looks about to collapse, so before he does, Iwaizumi grips his ass and his cock  _ hard _ . 

“You can come, Yuutarou.” 

There’s no hesitation. When Iwaizumi twists Kindaichi’s cock in his grip, Kindaichi comes hard with a shout into the sheets, hips bucking forwards wildly. 

As expected, immediately after, Kindaichi collapses, knees giving out. Iwaizumi catches him, arms circling his waist to stop him falling to the floor. With a little maneuvering, Iwaizumi manages to slide Kindaichi onto the bed, ignoring his noises of protest. “Shh, Yuutarou, I’ve got you.” He whispers softly, laying him gently on his side. “I… got a bit ahead of myself.” 

Kindaichi doesn’t complain, looking up at Iwaizumi with a wrecked face and reaching his arms out for him. “Hajime… I… I did it on purpose.” 

“I know you did,” Iwaizumi chuckles, sliding onto the bed next to him, “I’m not stupid.” 

The way Kindaichi pouts gives Iwaizumi every excuse to press a small, chaste kiss to them, until Kindaichi pulls back to say, “No, but you’re still dense as I am. How did I not know… You have a daddy kink.” 

Snorting, Iwaizumi curves a hand over Kindaichi’s hip and slides a hand into his hair. “So do you.” 

So close to each other, Iwaizumi can feel the heat of Kindaichi’s cheeks radiating against his own, and they both grin. Kindaichi moves a shaking arm around Iwaizumi’s waist, slinking under the shirt he’s still wearing. A blush spreads down his chest as he trails his eyes away. “So, the, uh…” 

“Plug stays in.” 

Kindaichi’s blush deepens and he nods. “OK.” 

“Doesn’t let you off regular punishments, Yuu~.” Iwaizumi reminds him, moving close so he can touch his nose to his. “You don’t get a piece of this for a week. Was it worth it?” 

Kindaichi searches his eyes for a thought, but he shrugs after a few seconds. “At least… I don’t think the pain will be gone by then…” He mumbles, legs shifting uneasily. 

Grinning wide, Iwaizumi pulls back. “You wanna see how hot you look?” 

Shock overcomes Kindaichi’s features before he ducks his head forward to bury it in Iwaizumi’s neck in an attempt to hide his face. “No.” 

“Well… Too bad you don’t have a choice.” Iwaizumi teases, pulling away from Kindaichi to stand from the bed. “We need to shower, and I’m going to show you just how ruined your backside is.” Iwaizumi snickers, taking Kindaichi’s forearm and tugging him softly to be met with resistance. “Or do you want me to spank you some more? Don’t you have to sit through that meeting on Monday?” 

Kindaichi’s entire body shudders, and he slowly unfurls from the bed and stands up, grimacing. “Fuck you… I forgot about that.” 

“Well… Isn’t that going to be fun!” 

“You’re such a pervert, Hajime…” Kindaichi groans, burying his head in his hand. 

“Not as much as you, Baby Boy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and/or a comment, it really helps me out!
> 
> Kindaichi struggles staying focused in his meeting...


End file.
